internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
Sikandar Raza
| birth_place = Sialkot, Punjab, Pakistan | batting = Right hand bat | bowling = Right arm off break | nickname = | role = Batsman | family = | international = true | internationalspan = 2013–present | testcap = 85 | testdebutdate = 3 September | testdebutyear = 2013 | testdebutagainst = Pakistan | lasttestdate = 26 December | lasttestyear = 2017 | lasttestagainst = South Africa | odicap = 116 | odidebutdate = 3 May | odidebutyear = 2013 | odidebutagainst = Bangladesh | lastodidate = 19 March | lastodiyear = 2018 | lastodiagainst = West Indies | odishirt = 24 | T20Idebutdate = 11 May | T20Idebutyear = 2013 | T20Idebutagainst = Bangladesh | T20Icap = 36 | lastT20Idate = 20 June | lastT20Iyear = 2016 | lastT20Iagainst = India | club1 = Northerns | year1 = 2007–2009 | club2 = Mashonaland Eagles | year2 = 2009/–present | club3 = Southern Rocks | year3 = 2010 | club4 = Chittagong Vikings | year4 = 2017 | columns = 6 | column1 = Test | matches1 = 10 | runs1 = 762 | bat avg1 = 38.10 | 100s/50s1 = 1/6 | top score1 = 127 | deliveries1 = 1355 | wickets1 = 13 | bowl avg1 = 58.69 | fivefor1 = 1 | tenfor1 = 0 | best bowling1 = 5/99 | catches/stumpings1 = 1/0 | column2 = ODI | matches2 = 82 | runs2 = 2256 | bat avg2 = 33.67 | 100s/50s2 = 3/12 | top score2 = 141 | deliveries2 = 2192 | wickets2 = 45 | bowl avg2 = 39.15 | fivefor2 = 0 | tenfor2 = 0 | best bowling2 = 3/21 | catches/stumpings2 = 32/– | column3 = T20I | matches3 = 28 | runs3 = 382 | bat avg3 = 14.14 | 100s/50s3 = 0/1 | top score3 = 59 | deliveries3 = 222 | wickets3 = 9 | bowl avg3 = 34.22 | fivefor3 = 0 | tenfor3 = 0 | best bowling3 = 2/7 | catches/stumpings3 = 17/– | column4 = FC | matches4 = 51 | runs4 = 3065 | bat avg4 = 34.05 | 100s/50s4 = 5/16 | top score4 = 200* | deliveries4 = 2696 | wickets4 = 34 | bowl avg4 = 45.26 | fivefor4 = 1 | tenfor4 = 0 | best bowling4 = 6/99 | catches/stumpings4 = 42/– | column5 = LA | matches5 = 119 | runs5 = 3,290 | bat avg5 = 32.90 | 100s/50s5 = 6/13 | top score5 = 141 | deliveries5 = 2139 | wickets5 = 49 | bowl avg5 = 38.75 | fivefor5 = 0 | tenfor5 = 0 | best bowling5 = 4/33 | catches/stumpings5 = 49/– | column6 = T20 | matches6 = 56 | runs6 = 1179 | bat avg6 = 26.67 | 100s/50s6 = 0/9 | top score6 = 93 | deliveries6 = 487 | wickets6 = 16 | bowl avg6 = 38.12 | fivefor6 = 0 | tenfor6 = 0 | best bowling6 = 2/7 | catches/stumpings6 = 28/– | date = 15 March | year = 2018 | source = http://www.espncricinfo.com/zimbabwe/content/player/299572.html Cricinfo }} Sikandar Raza Butt (born 24 April 1986) is a Pakistani-born Zimbabwean international cricketer, who plays all formats primarily as a batsman. Born in Sialkot, Raza emigrated to Zimbabwe in 2001 along with his family. He soon became one of the best batsman in the domestic competition and caught the eye of the Zimbabwe selectors. The only problem was citizenship issues, which was granted in 2011. External links * BRMTaylor Profile * CricketArchive Profile * Cricinfo Profile Category:1986 births Category:Living people Category:Zimbabwean cricketers Category:Zimbabwe Test cricketers Category:Zimbabwe One Day International cricketers Category:Zimbabwe Twenty20 International cricketers Category:Zimbabwean cricket captains Category:Cricketers